My One and Only
by somethinpretty
Summary: Two unlikely romantics confess their love for one another - for the last time. DP ficlet. Extremely fluffy! But fluff isn't so bad, is it? wink. Please Read and Review, it's my first DP!


Summary: Two unlikely romantics confess their love to each other once again - for the last time. D/P ficlet. Read and review, please!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I pretend to!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first Draco/Pansy ficlet. I hope you guys like it! I'm hoping you'll read it and review it! I'd love to hear what you think, good or bad! If you're going to criticize it, all I'm asking for is constructive criticism. Anyway, on with the show!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
[Chorus]  
  
"My Immortal" by Evanescense  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My One and Only  
  
He had known her and seen her beauty his entire life...though did not realize how stunningly beautiful she was until this moment. She was weak, and frail; but still so beautiful. His spirits were lifted just by being around her, even at this devastating time of mourning.  
  
He gently reached for her hand, careful not to scare her. That would be the last thing he wanted to do. She didn't deserve what she was getting. She didn't deserve to die this way. She was a good person...Even if only he knew it.  
  
He looked to the floor, still slightly gripping her hand, which was as soft as silk against his rough, and callaused hand. A single tear began to form in his eye. He quickly reached with his free hand and wiped it away. It is never proper for a Malfoy to cry, even when alone.  
  
His eyes wandered to her pale, motionless body. If only he knew the pain she was going through...  
  
'I have always loved you, you know. Always...Even when I acted as though I didn't. When I acted as though I could not stand to be around you, on the inside I was dying to tell you how I truly felt.'  
  
He paused. Why was he doing this to himself? What would this do, talking to someone who was unconcious?  
  
'I always took you for granted. You always showed me the utmost respect...you cared for me when I was sick, you consoled me when I needed consoling, you tried to befriend me at a point in my life where I had no one. The only time I was truly happy was when I was around you, and no one else. No one ever made me feel the way you did. And after everything you did, I never even let you know how I felt...It took me a while to warm up to you, yes...but when I did, I wanted you - needed you, even more. I would have loved to have been with you at all times of the day.'  
  
'I remember when we were 4, we played together while our mothers drank tea. We always pretended to be a happily married wizarding couple...I was in Voldemort's inner circle, and you stayed at home with the kids, assisting me when I needed you. I thought back to those times while we were at Hogwart's, and began dreaming of that life with you often, where we would live together happily with everything we could ever hope or dream for right in our grasp.'  
  
He paused yet again and gripped her hand ever tighter, hoping he was not hurting her. He would never intentionally hurt his one true love.  
  
'Then we were 11...Going our seperate ways. We were so close as kids, and everything just went wrong between us at Hogwart's. I got new friends, as did you. We barely spoke anymore. We were too busy doing our own things to notice our actual relationship growing apart. Then there was just this gaping hole. I took you for granted so much throughout the years...You tried to get my attention after a while, and I blew you off without a second thought...'  
  
The tears began to come once again. He did not even try to wipe them away this time, as it would have little to no effect. He could not stop himself. Forget being a Malfoy!  
  
'When the stupid Hippogriff attacked me, it was you that made sure I got everything I wanted. You fussed over my arm at all times, making sure everything was okay. You stayed strong for me, even when I wasn't. You stayed with me, and made me feel better. You acted like my mother, and it annoyed me terribly. But I never really took it to heart what you were doing until after you did it. Slowly, I was becoming entranced by you...'  
  
'Then, in our 4th year at Hogwart's, we accompanied one another to the Yule Ball. You were beautiful. Your dress made you look even more stunning than usual. I tried to show you off like a trophy, and I could have sworn you were trying to do the same thing with me. But, the one thing I failed at, was showing you the affection and dedication you deserved. Despite the fact I knew I wanted you, I stood there, stiffly holding your hand for show, like it was standard procedure. I acted like I was too good for you, when on the inside I knew it was not true. I didn't think anything of it at the time. I should have shown more greatfulness towards you, after what you had done for me before. I was too self-absorbed to do anything about it.'  
  
She began to stir, but he continued. the tears continued to fall, and his shaky voice continued to speak in a tone full of remorse.  
  
'Before I really realized it, we were 16, and you had a thing with Blaise. Ah, I was so jealous. I finally began to try and fight for you. I finally realized that I had to win you over one way or another. There were rumors you were pregnant...I didn't really believe it. You, having Blaise's child? You were far too good for that, I thought. You deserved to be with someone better. I had hoped that that someone would be me. But that was just it...You were too good for me, too. I didn't deserve to ever have your love. I was cruel, heartless, and cold...'  
  
A slight smile began to creep across his face, which was ever paler than usual. The tears still fell, and he continued to smile.  
  
'Then, I finally succeeded. I won you over. We shared so many powerful moments together. I had never felt about anyone the way I felt, and still do feel, about you. You were my princess, the sunshine that made everything better in my life when things were terrible. I never knew what love was before you captured my heart and threw away the key. I loved the way you fussed over me, and made it known to everyone that I was your property, and there was no one ever going to take me away from you. I finally began to show you the respect that you deserved.'  
  
The smile that had formed on his face diminished, as he continued to speak.  
  
'Now...now we're here...You don't deserve this. I wish it was me lying in that bed, dying, instead of you. I would give up anything just to have you with me for another day, telling me to be strong. You are my friend, my protector, my lover...I wish this didn't have to end...but your time with me is slipping. I would die for you in an instant...If only you knew that...If only you knew all that I would give up for you, all that I would do. I love you, and I always will. I have loved you my whole life, even when I didn't quite know it.'  
  
At this, he could no longer control himself. The tears flowed even more rapidly, as his voice got shakier at each syllable.  
  
'You were always there for me, even when I wasn't always there for you. I no longer care what anyone else thinks. I love you more than life itself, Pansy Parkinson, and I want you to know that. You are my one treasure, the one person I have loved above all else in this world. I wish I could be with you forever. Our time together is just too short. You are only 19! You are too young to die! We have years ahead that we should be spending together!'  
  
He laid his head upon her chest, her sweater absorbing his tears. A large wet spot quickly set itself into the fabric. Her eyes flickered open, as she began moving her fingers through his soft, blonde hair. He straightened and looked deeply into her soft, chocolatey colored eyes.  
  
'Draco...I want you to know that I love you more than life itself. Don't ever forget that. Please, stay strong for me. You will always have my love. Always know that I will be there with you, going through everything you are. You are my one true love...never forget that, please. I would do anything for you. I'm sure our feelings are mutual, after listening to all of that. You are my one and only, and I love you. I always have, and I always will. Please, don't ever forget me. We will meet again one day. I promise.'  
  
And with that, he scooped her into his arms, and gently kissed her on her lips, one last time. 


End file.
